


Love At First Cavity

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, dentist!joel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Joelay prompt? Ray has to visit the dentist, and finds that the man shoving tools in his mouth is rather attractive.</p><p>Tooth aches are a bitch, and when Ray goes to get it fixed, who knew that the man filling it is attractive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Cavity

Tooth aches suck. Ray had one of his molars practically throbbing in pain, and finally he had gotten sick of it. Now, he was sitting in the waiting from of the local dentist, tooth still hurting after taking some Advil. He sighed, glancing at the clock every ten seconds, bouncing his knee up and down nervously. Sure, it was dentist's, a place he went to every six months, but he was still nervous. He feared what would happen to his tooth. He remembered having his wisdom teeth being pulled, and he didn't want a repeat of that experience.

 

"Ray Narvaez?" A voice called, cutting through his thoughts. He looked up, meeting soft brown eyes. "Come on." The stranger in scrubs gestured for him to follow. And he did.

 

"So you've been having tooth pain?" The dentist asked as they walked down the decently sized hallway to a room at the end. Ray nodded, studying the man. The man had soft brown eyes, black hair that was spiked up at the front, and nearly flawless skin, only a freckle here and there.

 

"Ah... Sit down, let's take a look," The man gestured to the chair in the small room, and Ray did as told, letting the un-named man put the chain attached to the green paper thing around his neck, move the light and everything.

 

"Oh!" The man exclaimed somewhat loudly after poking around for a few minutes. "Cavity, a bad one. How long has it been since this has started?" The mirror and pick was moved out of Ray's mouth so he could speak.

 

"About a week." He said truthfully, watching as the man's eyes widened. He couldn't see his mouth, covered by the paper mask.

 

"Really? That long? That's not the best thing to do!" The dentist's voice was warning, but a playful warning. Ray just shrugged, let out a hum in response. The man chuckled, his chuckle matching how golden his voice was.

 

"It'll take some time filling it, whatever plans you made after this won't be happening." The dentist joked, and Ray scoffed.

 

"Plans? What plans? I'm surprised I made it this far out of my apartment." He was dead serious, and the tone made the other man pause to laugh. The sounds of his laughter filled Ray up with happiness, even though his mouth was being prodded at. Time flew like magic, the two discussing stupid things about anything while his cavity was being filled.

 

"That's about it Mr. Narvaez," The man scooted back on the rolling stool that all doctors seemed to have. The sound of stretching and smacking of plastic gloves filled Ray's ears as he sat up, blinking slowly.

 

"Brush your teeth regularly, the usual." He could see the man's smile, and white, flawless teeth as the paper mask was pulled off.

 

"Yeah..." The Puerto-Rican swung his legs over the chair, trying to get his legs awake after sitting for a long time. He was smiling, despite the pain in his mouth. Silently, he was led back to the lobby, and as he was about to walk out of the office, his arm was grabbed.

 

"Wait a minute," The dentist's voice was soft, warm, lovely. He could feel something being pressed into his hand, a small piece of folded paper. Before he could think about it, he was pushed out of the office, and into the hallway of the large building the office was in. While he walked down the lengthy hallway, he unfolded the note.

 

_'xxx-xxxx, the name's Joel by the way'_

 

Ray stopped, shocked. He had gotten to the number to the dentist, who appeared to actually like him... Huh. A large smile appeared on Ray's lips. 'I'll totally be calling you when I get home' He thought, going back to his car with a large smile on his face. He was surprised still...

 

Because,

 

_who gets the number of their dentist?_


End file.
